Infamous Hogwarts Mistletoes
by SteviStories
Summary: Winter time at Hogwarts is time for joy, love and Worry? a bunch of drabbles of Hogwarts students and their experience with  the Random Mistletoes showing up at Hogwarts.Love, humor, heartbreak. Features many different Couples.


Chapter one: Luna and Dean

Today was a particularly dull Monday at Hogwarts, it was the winter season and the castle was always chilly, but that didn't put a damper on Luna Lovegood's day. In fact, she was humming to a tune (that sounded suspiciously like 'Weasley is our king') and skipping down the corridors much to the annoyance of the others. They kept throwing her dirty looks and calling her "loony." and other rude names. But she didn't care. In fact she actually didn't notice any of it. Her head was up in the clouds constantly. She was fantasizing about her dream to one day catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. And well, skipping while not paying attention is just bound to lead to an accident.

BAM!

''Hey, watch where you're going! '' said an irritated voice, which sounded like a person that clearly not having a good day. This made Luna a bit gloomy, for she didn't like it when anyone had a bad day.

''Oh'' said Luna in a soft tone '' She glanced upward from the cold ground to see Gryffindor Dean Thomas standing there. Even though Luna wasn't in his year or house she still wasn't put off by this, smiling as if she was seeing her long lost friend. Luna never reacted like most people would and not a lot of things bothered her.

She did know Dean but not because both of them attended Hogwarts. Last Year she was kidnapped by death eaters because her father was doing anti ministry articles in the quibbler. They got upset and locked her in the dungeons (cliché much). She was kept there what seems like forever, in darkness. She remembers those dark days well.

*Flashback*

Luna heard the door of the dungeon open. Looking up did little much, it was too dark and only a dim stream of light from up the stairs. She heard a grunt and a body hit the floor with a loud sound. Then just like that the door slammed shut with a bang taking all the light away leaving the room pitch black. Then the tell tale sound of a €padlock clicking into place on the other side of the door.

"Hello?'' Luna said as if she was like the personal greeter.

"Who are you?'' said a familiar voice dripping with fear.

"Identify yourself!'' said a new voice bossily. Apparently there was more than one person thrown down here then she originally thought.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood" she replied.

"Luna?"

"Oh well hello Dean Thomas, fancy seeing you here.'

And so with them stuck in the dark prison they were in, Luna and Dean had tried to stay positive and socializing. Yes Luna struck Dean as an odd girl, but soon he realized she was a sweet and bright girl and became fond for her. They reminisced about days before the war, and their families, Confiding in each other. They brought each other hope that one day they would be found.

But one day Luna and Dean had been found by Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. Eventually they all escaped and went to Ron's brother's house, the cozy Shell Cottage. Luna and Dean would walk down the beach and talk about pretty much everything from missing family and Hogwarts to Nargles and then some.

Luna and Dean had gotten hurt and didn't have wands or a place to go, so safety wise they had to stay at the cabin for awhile. During that time they got to know each other. They chatted and Luna felt like she made a friend, which she rarely felt because most people thought she was crazy. Luna and Dean would walk down the beach and talk about pretty much everything from missing family and Hogwarts to Nargles and then some.

Of course after the war both of them went home to their much missed family. Next year however, Hogwarts would be open to everybody and since so many kids missed a year of school because of the war, you would have to repeat the year you were in. So Luna went back as a sixth year student excited as ever because Hogwarts was like a Haven for her.

*Present Day*

"Hey Luna'' Dean said awkwardly as he looked down at his feet. He didn't have a knack for keeping clam like Luna.

"Nargles "Luna said dreamily looking up at the ceiling although it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Dean's face went into slight confusion. He remembered her for being random and her telling him about all these magical creatures that apparently, in her mind, existed. As though as she had been reading his mind she pointed upwards. Up there was an ugly green plant with red berries. Mistletoe.

"Oh umm ahh" Dean mumbled, clearly freaking out. He liked Luna even if she was a bit odd. But he did not want to kiss her. He shuddered at all the rumors that would fly around. And that both of them were in public, and could be easily spotted if Dean didn't do something fast.

"That's mistletoe. That means the two people under it have to kiss." Luna said matter-of-factly, as though talking about the weather.

"I've never kissed a guy before". Dean sighed. He had to kiss her just a small peck. He couldn't bear to hurt Luna's feelings. Dean shut his eyes and leaned forward towards her. He almost fell over from leaning too far and opened his eyes to see Luna skipping away down the hall.

"Luna where are you going?''

"I don't know yet."

"I thought we were, gonna, supposed to, umm –''

"You mean kiss?''

"Yeah" Dean said weakly.

"Well I think there might be nargles in the mistletoe. I don't want to take any chances. Well have a nice day, and watch out for the nargles "Luna said brightly walking away with a wave. Boy did Dean Feel thick. But at least he didn't have to kiss her right? But part of him was disappointed, just a little part deep down. Longing for it.


End file.
